roleplaying_hqfandomcom-20200214-history
Savanna Verdia Burns (Dimensional Wars)
Savanna Verdia Burns is a protagonist within the Dimensional Wars lore. She serves within the Mobian Defense League as a sergeant under the command of Adex Zarvok Burn (i.e her husband). Basic Info Name: Savanna Verdia Burns Age: 62 Gender: Female Species: Sentrium Mobian Height: 3 Foot, 5 Inches Weight: 75 Pounds Eye Color: Cyan (Normal) Date of Birth (Mobian Calendar): April 28th, 3199 Location of Birth: Tashiyki Village, Downunda (Australia), Mobius Occupation: Mobian Defense League (Sergeant) Nicknames: N/A LOT (Level of Temper. 1 is Easily Angered, 10 is Rarely Angered): 4 Basic Stats 1 is ranked as horrible, with 10 being ranked as absolutely amazing Total cannot exceed over 35. This Stat system of that of S.P.E.C.I.A.L, from the Fallout Series (since I can't think of anything else apparently lel). Equipment cannot influence these stats. Strength: 5 out of 10 Perception: 7 out of 10 Endurance: 4 out of 10 Charisma: 4 out of 10 Intelligence: 6 out of 10 Agility: 5 out of 10 Luck: 3 out of 10 Total: 34 out of 35 Physical Appearance Savanna Verdia Burns is a red furred Sentrium Mobian hedgehog, weighting at about seventy-five pounds while standing at about three foot and five inches tall, while also having cyan eyes, some red hair on her forehead, and a small breast size. Her modified LR-300 ML-A is within a light green holster on her back, with her modified Kel-Tec P-3AT Pistol in a light green holster on her right side. Standard Attire Savanna usually wears a standard MDL uniform, which is a green short-sleeved shirt that's underneath a brown combat vest, along with gray pants that come with black knee paddings, and black gloves with brown combat boots. Alternate Attires TBA Personality Savanna is a very brave, but also kind individual, who is mainly casual around others most of the time, and only obtains seriousness in battle, while also being highly caring towards her friends and family. Combat-Wise In terms of combat, although not as tactical as her husband or son, Savanna is just as brave as she usually plays an offensive style, though sometimes she'll go on the defensive when allies are present and are in need of assistance. She usually prefers to incapacitate an opponent during a fight rather than kill, and when given the chance she will spare that opponent due to her kind and caring nature. However, during war-time, this proves to be difficult as she is left no other choice than to kill any hostile troop. To put it simply: Savanna seeks to incapacitate and spare opponents when given the chance, and plays offensively. Preferences Likes: Her family, ??? Dislikes: Long time periods away from her family, ??? Relations with other characters in Canon Relatives * Joshua Sentrium Burns Son * Jayden Sarah Burns Daughter * Adex Zarvok Burns Husband * Marilyn Bagley Regis in Law * ??? Allies/Friends * Most of the Mobian Defense League * ??? Neutral/Rivals * ??? Enemies/Hostiles * ??? Equipment/Abilities Modified LR-300 ML-A Assault Rifle Savanna possesses a modified variation of the LR-300 ML-A Assault Rifle, which is firearm that's mainly effective at close to medium range. The LR-300 ML-A Assault Rifle has been modified to fire lasers in a single or burst shot fashion, along with a holographic scope that replaces it's iron sight. The rifle uses fusion cells that it uses as it's ammunition, the more she has the longer she can use it. If he runs out of fusion cells, then she can no longer use her assault rifle. The firearm can have a maximum of thirty fusion cells until it needs a reload. Modified Kel-Tec P-3AT Pistol Savanna possess a modified variation of the Kel-Tec P-3AT Pistol, which is a sidearm that's mainly effective in defensive close encounters. The Kel-Tec P-3AT Pistol has been modified to fire lasers in a semi-automatic fashion, as well as having a reflex scope. The sidearm uses fusion cells that is uses as it's ammunition. If she runs out of fusion cells, then she can no longer use her Pistol. The firearm can have a maximum of six fusion cells until it needs a reload. Dark Sentrium (Rage Ascension) Dark Sentrium is typically Savanna's rage ascension, which is only accessible if she reaches a certain state of anger... or worse: rage. While Savanna doesn't have a temper in battle unlike her son, her rage ascension can activate at any given point in battle, even in casual conversation provided she's ticked off enough. Within this ascension, she will be given access to dark energy attacks and teleportation, where he is able to teleport at distances at the maximum of thirty-five feet. Savanna's appearance isn't really changed much, safe for the fact that her eye color is replaced with black sclera with purple irises, which is only possible because of her Sentrium heritage. Other than that, her appearance is basically the same. Strengths/Weaknesses Strengths Firearms Expert Being in the Mobian Defense League (for a undetermined amount of time) allowed Savanna to obtain skills in Firearms, or more specifically firearms she has prior knowledge of. Weaknesses Savanna has a number of weaknesses that can be exploited by anyone at anytime. To take measures to prevent metagaming in roleplays however, these weaknesses will not be listed, and instead must be figured out. To put it simply: If you want to know her weaknesses, then you must take the time to figure them out by reading her page. Appearances Canon * Dimensional Wars * ??? Non-Canon * ??? Unknown/Variable * ??? History (3199 - Present) TBA Gallery